bouldersandbarbariansfandomcom-20200213-history
Elys
Elys is an island east of The Midlands, made famous throughout the world for Aonach, the City of Revels. It is host to a great conflict between Uvartoch, Sylfa, and Balogh the Cleaver, respectively. Shortly after Tyrgar's imprisonment, Balogh the Cleaver rose out of the oceans in the east to tear asunder land and earth beneath his cloven hooves. In the time that followed, many beings came into The Mortal Realm, its edges no longer guarded by the wrath of the summer god. One of these was Uvartoch, god of bloodshed. He had amassed a great following in the eastern Midlands, and his seat of power was that of Torneach. However, the Wolish men and women of The Úr-Isles had long kept the reaches of Borfell safe from his clutches, and prevented his expansion westwards. Instead, his followers came to settle in Elys. It was there that they met Balogh, who thundered across the northernmost parts of the island in a bid to bring ruin to those few who'd escaped off the western shores of Barbaros. Uvartoch and his fiends were stuck between the Men of Wol and the ruin of Balogh. In a desperate bid they came to abandon Torneach, and amassed upon the western shores of Elys. With the aid of his lesser sister, Sylfay, Uvartoch brought his forces to bear against Balogh in the north. Their forces were shattered, but with the blooshed of his men Uvartoch surged with strength, and in one fell swing he shattered Ruin, sword of Balogh, into a thousand pieces and a thousand more. Yet as he would bring the deathblow upon Balogh, Uvartoch was betrayed by Sylfay, allowing the god of destruction to escape. All three gods were greatly wounded, and none could muster the strength to kill another that day. Now, the mortal followers of Uvartoch and Sylfay bring battle to one another over control of the island, while their masters gather their strength for war yet more. Environment The northern parts of Elys are covered in great mountains, whereas the southern parts are mostly forests and open plains. Except for the east and the far north, most of the island is habitable. In spite of this, large tracts of land go unsettled, thanks to the constant outbreak of skirmishes between the three cults. The only reliable ways to enter the island are through the western and southern ports, respectively. The western port is controlled by the Crimson Court, and the southern port by Sylfan mercenaries. The southern port is decidedly the more popular way to enter, as it lays near to Aonach, where thousands come to visit. The western port on the other hand, is mostly used by the Crimson Court's military forces. Inhabitants Most of the island's inhabitants are Blooded eldritch and native grongs. There are also smatterings of laochrans and hrafnir, though most are not permanent residents, but only passing through either as mercenaries or visitors. Life on Elys is turbulent, as the forces of the gods are constantly patrolling the wilderness, eager to execute trespassers in the name of their gods. To some, however, Elys represents the perfect opportunity to gain power and fame - the gods know to reward their own. Category:Places